


It will be worth the wait

by killing_kurare



Category: Wir sind die Nacht | We Are the Night (2010)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gen, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pondering on past times and how Louise can achieve true happiness lasting her eternal life ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will be worth the wait

  
**Prompt:[](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/profile)[ **puzzleprompts**](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/) all the prompts ( **Power Hour:** Wind/Air, **Creature Feature:** Vampire, **Mother Nature:** High noon/star light, **Geology Rocks:** Mountain(s), **Random Object:** Vehicle/plane, **Random Descriptor:** not-clean)**

 

 

Louise looks around the plane and checks for any other survivors.

There are none.

The stewardess whose blood is still on the Vampire’s lips and soiled her shirt was the last; there is no other heartbeat. The only thing that reaches her ear is the whistling of the wind, beckoning her to come and play.

“You coming, Louise?” Nora shouts, and the blonde turns around to look at her friend.

“Eww,” Nora says. “You really need to clean up when we’re back home.”

Louise just rolls her eyes and licks her lips, still enjoying the taste of the woman.  
“Go ahead, I’ll be right there,” she simply answers and has to smile as Nora throws herself out into the night, into the endless ocean of stars. They shine especially bright tonight, seem to blink at Louise, promising something special …

But the promise was a false one. There was no one here on this plane that could interest Louise, no one with that special spark in her eyes she is so looking for.

Her hopes for another companion shattered once more.

She sighs and positions herself in the middle of her exit, the heavy door of the plane ripped away by Charlotte with no effort. Louise’s gaze wanders over the horizon, over the skyline of the city in the distance, and over the mountains even further away.

She remembers a time when she had enough of everything, when she was tired of people and hurry and stress and noise … When the only thing that could really bring her peace had been nature, the smell of fresh green, the sound of animals, the tantalizing feel of sharp rocks as she climbed higher and higher until she reached the top only to dig into the ground and find caves no human has ever seen before. The perfect darkness civilization could never provide.

She remembers how whole she had felt, how she had been able to be herself again; to clear her mind of all things unnecessary only to come to one conclussion: That she needed to find her soulmate to experience true happiness throughout eternal life.

She had tried Charlotte who is a beautiful and interesting woman, a very dear friend, but not her soulmate.

She had tried Nora who is a crazy and fun-loving extrovert, always there when Louise feels down … but not her soulmate.

Louise watches her two friends gliding towards the ground, hears Nora’s cries of happiness, of adrenaline, and finally decides to follow them.

“Enough dwelling on the past,” she tells herself and closes her eyes, finally gives in to the wind’s beckoning and throws herself into the night, feels the coolness of the wind caressing her body, the gusts combing through her hair, tearing at her clothes as to free her from earthly bounds.

Louise smiles and asks the wind to change her course, to take her to her companions, and as always the element complies with her request. She enjoys the soaring and opens her eyes, finds herself surrounded by little dots of light as everlasting as herself.

“I have all the time in the world,” Louise says to herself, her words only heard by the wind and the night and the stars. “I just need to be patient. I will find my soulmate. And I’m sure it will be worth the wait.”


End file.
